Les enfants ont des ailes
by Mimoo
Summary: Le plus dur pour une mère, c'est de couper le cordon une seconde fois.


**Auteur:** mimoo

**Crédits:** les personnages de "Naruto" appartiennent à leur créateur, Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Famille

**Résumé:** Le plus dur pour une mère, c'est de couper le cordon une seconde fois.

**Note de l'auteur: **_Euh, je n'ai pas réussit à trouver le nom qui qualifie ce genre de fiction, ce n'est pas un Drabble, mais c'est trop court pour être un One-shot... Désolée, je ne trouve pas le nom..._

_En attendant, bonne lecture!_

**Les enfants ont des ailes…**

La porte claqua… Elle n'entendrait plus ce son désormais.

La femme s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le ciel par la vitre. Il pleuvait… Elle baissa un peu les yeux et le vit se mettre à courir.

Jamais il n'aurait couru avant…

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle vit pour qui il se dépêchait.

C'est en soupirant qu'elle se détourna du rideau bleu.

Elle sortit de la cuisine, regarda un instant la porte d'entrée. Deux paires de chaussures… Il en manquerait une pour toujours maintenant…

Sa main blanche et tremblante se posa sur la rampe du grand escalier.

Le silence de la maison lui paraissait étrange, pourtant même avant, il n'y avait pas plus de bruit.

Avant… Quel mot idiot.

Elle rit doucement en passant le premier pallier. 

Cet avant qui n'était pas si passé que ça…

Le long couloir lui parut hostile. 

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu ainsi changer pour qu'elle se sente si mal?

Elle d'habitude si forte… Elle qui l'avait fait sortir de sa chambre à coups de pieds…

Maintenant elle regrettait de l'avoir fait.

Elle aurait due le laisser dormir encore. Elle ne se sentirait pas aussi mal si son habitude n'avait pas reprit le dessus.

Devant la porte coulissante fermée, elle essayait de se persuader qu'il allait être heureux.

Après tout, elle ne l'entendrait plus râler. Ce ne serait pas ces affaires… mais à bien y réfléchir, c'était justement ça qui lui donnait ses tremblements.

Ne plus l'entendre râler… Ne plus le voir… 

Pourtant, il n'avait pas disparut pour toujours…

Sa main frêle se posa sur la porte et elle hésita un long moment avant de pousser cette dernière sur la droite.

Son visage, sa voix… 

Si, il avait disparut…

La chambre était vide…

Plus personne, où que se posent ses yeux.

La femme s'arrêta au centre de la petite pièce.

C'était dur… Quoiqu'elle puisse dire, c'était dur.

Elle l'avait porté dans son ventre pendant neuf longs mois.

Elle l'avait nourrit.

Elle l'avait aimé.

Elle l'avait éduqué.

Elle l'avait vu grandir…

Elle avait eu tellement peur en le voyant partir en mission…

Pourquoi tout devait-il se terminer d'une façon si brusque?

Sur un petit bureau, un paquet de cigarette, jamais entamé. «Un hommage à un grand homme», c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit pour justifier cette présence toxique dans sa chambre.

Elle regarda sans vraiment le faire la table de chevet et eut un rictus de ses lèvres serrées.

Combien de fois avait-elle du le forcer à ouvrir les yeux?

Combien de fois l'avait-elle pris dans ses bras pour le consoler?

Combien de fois avait-elle pleuré quand elle ne le comprenait plus et qu'elle s'inquiétait?

S'était-elle inquiétée, fâchée et mise à sourire pour rien?

Non… elle ne devait pas penser ça.

Si il était ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, c'était largement grâce à elle.

Une larme s'écoula sur la joue pâle, pourtant elle continuait de sourire.

Elle ne devait pas être malheureuse… Elle ne devait pas. Si lui était heureux, alors elle l'était avec lui.

Oui, elle était heureuse…

Mais si triste à la fois…

Des pas derrière elle, avait-il changé d'avis?

Non… Il reviendrait, mais pas maintenant, pas avant longtemps, seulement quand l'envie lui prendrait et pas parce qu'il aurait changé d'avis.

La main calleuse se posa sur l'épaule tressautante. 

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, contre ce torse si rassurant. Un bras l'enveloppa rapidement.

-Mon bébé est partit…

Le sanglot s'était élevé sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Cette phrase hachée par les larmes résumait toute une situation, tout un trop plein de sentiment.

"- Les enfants ont des ailes …"

Ce souffle la rassura légèrement.

"- Et ces ailes leur servent toujours à s'envoler…"

Un baiser sur le coin de sa tempe.

"- C'est toi-même qui me l'a dit Yoshino."

La femme opina et se retourna, pour se blottir contre son mari.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Shikamaru?

Le jeune Nara se retourna lentement, pour faire un rictus à son meilleur ami, Choji Akimichi. Il soupira un simple "galère" avant de prendre son sac et l'arranger sur son dos.

Les deux amis firent quelques pas ainsi, se rendant au nouvel appartement du brun.

"- Tu sais quoi Choji?

-Quoi?

-Je n'ai jamais aimé savoir que ma mère pleurait..."

Fin

_C'est une fiction plus que courte et sans prétention. Je ne pense pas que je fasse dans l'OOC, maintenant je me trompe peut-être. J'ai essayé de corriger un maximum de fautes mais il doit sûrement en rester.  
Merci d'avoir lu._


End file.
